Cold Hearted Beautiful Destiny Sequel
by WhisperedNonsense2.0
Summary: Life Seems To Be Perfect As Amu Starts Her New Life With Her Beloved, Ikuto,In His World. What Will Amu Do When A Mysterious Figure Shows Up In Her Dreams Claiming To Be Her Dead Mother? She'll Have To Chose Between Family or Love. *AmuPov, *Amuto *Sequel
1. Snow

Nerdz: (looks around nervously) Umm…Where Do I Begin..?

Amu&Ikuto: WELCOM BACK RINI!

Nerdz: No! I Am No Longer Little Rini-chan. I Have Matured Into A Young Woman And I Go By The Name Nerdz and/or ShugaMonstah!J I Write With Only The First Letter Capitalized Now. I've Really Changed! :)

Amu&Ikuto: Umm….

Nerdz: Anyway! As You Might Have Noticed, I Haven't Updated In A Long Time. One Day I Just Stopped Obsessing Over Anime. With No Explanations At All.

Ikuto: Because she got obsessed with a boy-_-

Amu: He really took over her life-_-

Ikuto: And broke her heart.

Amu: They wasn't even dating!

Ikuto: In her mind they were.

Nerdz: ENOUGH! Anyway, Despite That Jerk, I'm Back To Writing, Have A Way Newer, BETTER boyfriend, and has really missed fan fiction. One Day I Was Reading Thorough The Reviews And Almost Started Crying! I Can't Believe People Really Like This Crap.

Amu: It does keep me entertained.

Ikuto: I just like the Amuto make out scenes. ;)

Nerdz: I Own Nothing! Enjoy The _Beautiful Destiny_ Squeal: _Cold Hearted_. And Thanks To Those That Have Been Waiting Patiently and Reviewing My Other Stories And Subscribing, Blah Blah Blah. You Make My Heart SUPER Happy!:) (*NiHoKilan Voice*)

**...**

_**Cold Hearted**_

_ChapterOne:_

_Snow_

_*AmuPOV_

It's cold…

I couldn't see anything in front of me; only white snow. The wind blew so fiercely against my face it stunned like an angry bee. Tugging at my red and black knee-length coat, I screamed into the air.

"Hello? Can anybody help me? I don't know where I am…" I pleaded desperately.

How did I get here? Why was I here? The last thing I remember was my beloved, Ikuto, tucking me in. He always does little things like that; he's so good to me. It feels like just yesterday he was my knight and shinning armor. No, really; he dressed as a medieval knight just for me. His weapon of choice? A hockey stick; cutest thing I've ever seen! Despite his bad weaponry, Ikuto was determined to stop the rejected king, Tadase, from an evil rampage.

Tadase went out on a killing everybody in my world, including our parents. With my father's dying breath, he told my sister and I to travel to the safest place he could think of: Ikuto's self-conscious. Once there, he must complete his mission and save us, but only when he was ready. Finally, that day came, and my Ikuto was ready to fulfill his prophecy. Ikuto fought hard, but in the end, Rima took down Tadase. It didn't matter to me; as long as he was dead and Ikuto and I were together We were in love and he took me back to his world.

He introduced me to all his friends, who welcomed me with open arms. One friend in particular, Kukai, quickly attached himself to me (for reasons unknown). Whenever he saw me, he'd casually wrap his arm around my shoulder, pulling me away from Ikuto, and flashed his all-famous grin. Then revealed one of Ikuto's many dirty little secrets. Ikuto never appreciated that.

A small smile crept on my face and I blushed habitually. My beloved was so cute when he got mad. He reminded me of an agitated cat.

"Looks like someone's in love." a voice rose from the silence. I jumped violently, surprised by my new company.

"Who are you? Or, where are you? Can you help me?" I called out to the wind. It was so hard to see through this blizzard. The mysterious voice could be right in front of me, and I wouldn't know it.

"Awwh, baby girl, your mind and soul is so cluttered." It, she, spoke again.

I knew that voice from somewhere. The familiarity of it struck me like a rushing wrecking ball. It hit me in the pit of my stomach and sent me flying backwards into my memories. The memories I had shut out for so many years. My stomach started to tangle in knots, and my nerves kicked into over drive. Goose bumps covered my entire body in an instance. My mouth became dry, paralyzing my speech. Seconds, although they seemed like hours, passed before I could speak again.

"M-mom? I-is that you?" the wind howled like a lone wolf as the silence returned.

"Oh, sweetie…" she finally responded. It was my mother. My supposedly dead mother, calling me the nicknames I thought I'd never hear again. "You have to free the clutter from your heart in order for you to save me."

"Mom? Oh mommy it is you! Where are you?" I took off running as hard as I could under the circumstances. The snow was so thick and the wind smacked me hard against my face, slowing me down. "What do you mean save? I thought you…I-I though you w-were…"

A sharp pain stopped me in my tracks and I feel into the snow. Hunched over, I screamed out in pain. Just then, a misty silhouette appeared in front of me. The snow plus the sharp pain made it hard to make out the figure. The silhouette turned out to be a woman; her white, flowing dress, and her dainty bare feet made that obvious. She also wore elbow length white gloved. I saw all of this, but her face couldn't be seen.

The pain zapped the strength right out of my body and I was becoming transparent.

"M-mom…?" I struggled to get out.

"Release him. Save me!" she screamed. Her voice echoed throughout air as my body dispeared. I still heard her screams as my eyes opened. Instead of snow, I saw light. And instead of my mother, I saw Ikuto, looking at me with worried eyes.

I didn't mean too, but I no longer had control of my body. Tears streamed down both of my cheeks, as I threw myself into my beloved arms.

**...**

Nerdz: Rawr!

Amu: Ummm…

Nerdz: Did I Mention I Was Also A Dinosaur? :)

Amu: Noo, but that's something you really shouldn't forget to tell somebody.

Nerdz: True.

Ikuto: Is that it?

Nerdz: For Now! Chill Out, Bunny! I'm Going To Try To Write A New Chapter Every Saturday And Hopefully Update It That Same Day. But I'm Not Promising Anything.

Ikuto: Did she just call me a bunny….?

Amu: Yuup-_- Same Rini, just a different name.

Nerdz: Thank You For Reading! Raawr! (That Means 'I Love You' In Dinosaur :3)


	2. Tears

Nerdz: Blaah! I Can't Sleep! Its 3 in the Morning Where I Am, And I Cant Sleep-_-

Ikuto: Sooo she decided to write another chapter.

Nerdz: Ikuto, I Don't Appreciate The Fact That You're In My Room At 3 in the Morning! You Wasn't Trying To Rape Me Were You…?;)

Ikuto: No. Not in a million years.

Nerdz: Your Sweet Talking Wont Work On Mee~! I'm TeamTaken. Sigh~ (*daydreams about her boyfriend*)

Ikuto: -_- I wasn't sweet talking you!

Nerdz: My Boyfriend Will Not Be Happy About This:3

Ikuto: (*sigh*) What's the use? Nerdz Doesn't owns anything; enjoy.

**…**

_**Cold Hearted**_

_ChapterTwo_

_Tears_

_*AmuPOV_

Ikuto let me stay in his arms until all my tears disappeared. Actually, after sobbing violently for most of the time, I spent the rest of the time tracing tiny circle into his firm chest. Every now any then I would sniffle, or wiggle just a little so he would think I was still crying. Honestly, I just liked how his warm chest felt against my face. With the heat bouncing from him, and his breath-taking scent of soap combined, I was absolutely intoxicated by this point.

Finally breaking the spell he had me under, I pulled away and wiped my face clean. When I was done, I looked up to see Ikuto looking at me patiently, but worried.

"Sorry…about that…" I finally got out with a sigh.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, as he gently took my hand in his.

I let out another sigh before I confessed my dream to him. When I was done, instead of a worried look on my beloved face, it was more vacate. He stared past me and off into the distance as confusion masked over his midnight blue eyes. Like he was lost in his past, trying to recall something he had tried hard to forget.

"Ikuto…? Did you hear me?" I asked hesitantly. Suddenly he snapped out of it and his eyes were back on me.

"Oh, yea. I'm sorry." he apologized automatically as he got up and walked over to a nearby window, the morning sun covering his body, giving him a beautiful glow. The room Ikuto's wonderful mother set up for Rim and I almost reminded me of how our old room was designed. She went out and bought a giant, queen-size bed and placed it on one side of the room. She did the same for Rima's side but with only a twin-size bed. She also bought sheets and blankets for my bed; they were all a dark blue, but not as close to the blue of Ikuto's hair. The two pillow cases had a full moon in the center of them. Above the bed was a sky blue canopy. It was very beautiful in my eyes. Ikuto just saw it as another bed set.

Although Rima didn't do much to her side, I really went all out with my side. Utau had given me scrap pieces of fabric she didn't need, so I used them to make the room pop. The scraps were zebra print and I pasted blue trim around it to math the canopy. Then I tacked it on a bare wall, and now I use it as a place to pin photographs. Most of the photos were of Ikuto. The board was so cluttered I had to make another one. "Ikuto, what is it?" I asked, getting up and joining him by the window.

Once I was by his side, he glanced over before smiling and wrapping his arm around my waist. I buried my face into his chest, accepting his hug. "It's nothing…Just…Doesn't that kinda sound like what happened to me? You know, you came to me in a dream…" he paused before locking his eyes on me. A bright red blush crawled on my face. Why did he have this effect on me? Oh yea, because I was in love with him, and he loved me back. He flashed a smirk and stroked my cheek. "The girl of my dreams."

"Ikuto…" I mumbled before quickly looking away. He wasn't going to hypnotize me again. "Y-yea, that does sound like what happen to you, but Ikuto," I turned back to him, completely serious. "If that's true then my mother could be alive."

Skepticism crossed his face. "Amu, you know-" a knock at the door interpreted him.

"Hey, Lovebirds," Utau poked her head through the door, trying to mask her smile. "Mom said if you two keep making out, we're going to be late for school." and with that she left.

The blushed returned as I shuffled from one foot to another. "Umm…"

Ikuto kissed my forehead before letting me go. "We'll talk later."

I nodded and smile before he and I headed down stares.

If my mother was alive, then I'm going to do everything in my powers to rescue her. Rima saved my life and my boyfriend's. I owed her to at least give her back her mother. I had Ikuto; that's all I need to be happy, but what did she have? Nothing. She saved me, now I have to save her, and give her back her childhood.

**…**

Nerdz: Jersey Shore Is Awesome.

Ikuto: Oooh, that marathon thing?

Nerdz: Yuup!….My Boyfriend Is Awesome.

Ikuto: I bet he is.

Nerdz: Yuup!….Dinosaurs Are Awesome.

Ikuto: ENOUGH!

Nerdz: O-o Okaay! But Ikuto Thank You For Staying Up With Me. Everyone Else Fell Asleep On Me:(

Ikuto: Umm sorry? By the way, I'm loving these amuto scenes. Amu won't be happy though:3

Nerdz: I'm Tired.

Ikuto: kk. I won't keep you up. Goodnight, Nerdz (*winks*)

Nerdz: (*blushes*) Justin Bieber Will Not Be Happy About This. O-o

Ikuto: Wait, that's the perfect boyfriend you been talking about?

Nerdz: Thanks for Reading! Review please!J

Ikuto: -_-


	3. AN Please Read: IMPORTANT

First off can I just say how much I freaking love everybody that's been reviewing and favoriting this story?! Like sooo, many people like it and it just breaks my heart that I haven't been posting enough for you guys. I can explain though ! O.o

See, for a very long time, I just went through a period where I didn't wanna write, didn't wanna think about writing, had no inspiration what-so-ever. Then like I went camping with my best friend and her (gorgeous) cousin and he told me he was a writer too! Of course, I feel for him and even though we didn't get together(his heart still belonged to his ex-_-), knowing that he was a writer too and those short days we spent together just inspired me to write. My newest story is actually about him, with my own sadist twist. : ) a person I hung out with for three days, turned out to be a very important impact on my life… but don't tell him that! Haha.

But, I plan on writing more and more. Just please be patient with me. I have like four stories all in progress right now and I'm trying to write new material for all of that, and come up with new things. I have a lot of things on my plate, but I'm not gonna let my issues stand in the way of the people who actually reads my crap. I'm gonna try my best for now on ok : ) just give me time !

Thank you guys soooooo much. I love you all : )


End file.
